Unwanted Help
by NightmareofMadness
Summary: After Rose escapes the mental hospital her parents put her in as a child, she runs for her life. when someone helps her, they tell her to become a student at the DWMA, and destroy it. But once she's there she starts to meet new friends. Will she go through with it? Or will she stay at the DWMA? summary sucks but story's great. my first fanfic. OCxKid
1. Chapter 1

My story starts in the village I was born in. I was three when I started seeing the visions. Visions of a disaster hitting the village that I live in. Of a plague, of a bombing, of war; it was something different every time. I had them when I was sleeping, they were like dreams. Only they were more like nightmares.

I told my parents of my visions, telling them of the upcoming disasters, to be prepared. At first my parents decided to listen, just in case I was right. They prepared for the disaster, but it never came. When I was young, I didn't think it would be possible for my visions not to be true.

But as I kept telling my parents, they started to realize that my visions weren't going to happen. But my parents came to the decision that my visions were indeed just nightmares. But the visions just kept coming back.

As I grew older, the visions became worse. I started having the visions more often; I started having them when I was awake. I was seven when I started having them when I was awake. They came around once a day.

They were more gruesome, more destructive. In my visions, the disasters would come, but then there would be someone there. She would laugh and laugh and laugh as everyone died. The visions would stop before I knew who it was. I still told my parents. They thought I was mad; they honestly thought that their own daughter had started to grow mad. They took me to therapy; they did whatever they could so I would stop. But they kept coming back.

I was nine when they took me away. They stuffed me into a strait jacket and locked me inside of a van. And there were my parents, looking straight into my deranged eyes. One tear was shed. And it was my own. My sadness was replaced by anger.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU!? I'M YOUR DAUGHTER! "I yelled. I bet you're wondering 'How come they just let you go like that?' or 'Why did they send you away in the first place?' To tell you the truth, I have no idea why they would just let me go like that. But this is what happened just before they sent me away. This is how it went…

So I had another vision, but this time it was different. It was worse than I could have ever imagined. In the vision, I was standing there; a bunch of dead bodies surrounded me. Then there was the lady. She was wearing a hood, so I still couldn't see her face. She said "Is this what you wanted? Look at them lying there. Dead. That is what you wanted, isn't it?" I would nod, but then burst into tears.

I told them about it, but they seriously said I was crazy. That's how I got here.

It's been five years since that, and I'm still here. I'm thirteen now. My name is Rose. I've been planning to escape for days. This is my eighth attempt. They put guard dogs in front of my door.

_How am I gonna get out this time_. I turned around, examining the room. _The door isn't an option_ I thought. _I'll be mauled by those animals, and then the doctors will kill me if I'm not already dead. Maybe I could get out the window._

I turned to the window. No bars. No glass. Idiots. Did they seriously think that I wouldn't try to escape, again? I've escaped through the window almost every time I've tried to escape. There _were_ bars there, but I took them out. Guess they forgot to put them back on, again.

I looked down through the windows. There's no one there. Thank god. I went back to my bed, and reached into the cut in the mattress and pulled out a rope constructed of old scarfs (my parents would send me one on my birthday and Christmas every year, but of course I'm not allowed to where them).

I threw it out the window and tied the other end to the door handle. I looked out the window, and then climbed onto it. I looked down. _Easy does it _I thought. I slowly started to lower myself down the wall. _Keep going, keep going._ Finally my foot reached the ground. A feeling of accomplishment went through me.

"Going somewhere?"


	2. SORRY!

**Hey Guys! Sorry i haven't updated my story yet. I've been really busy lately, but I SWEAR i will update soon!**

_**- NightmareofMadness**_


End file.
